whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
January 1
Classic World of Darkness Events * 1400 ** The Artificers gather together and organize themselves, laying out a comprehensive Time Table. * 1440 ** First Mistridge Convocation. Sh'zar, Valoran, Nightshade and Baldric La Salle meet for the first time in the ruins of Mistridge, attended by retainers and fae allies. After long discussion, they decide to form the Council of Nine Mystick Traditions, then depart to recruit others. ** Verbenae founded following the Convocation. * 1866 ** The Symposium in Paris, France, is held to recruit scientists for the Electrodyne Engineers. The effort is a failure, as Sir Jarriet says the effort is dangerous to the concepts of Nation and Empire, as expecting scientists of the rebellious United States of America to work with scientists of the British Crown was foolhardy at best. Most of those in attendance leave following the speech. Oddly enough, many consider this event to be the founding of the Convention, and later the Sons of Ether. * 1906 ** The population of Las Vegas is 1,500. * 1974 ** The Galacian Armistice ends open violence between Commoners and Nobles of Europe, opening peace talks. * 1994 ** William Arthur Smith participates in an attack on Greystone Chantry. A mage electrocutes his exoskeleton, short-circuiting his CPU, freeing his mind. Before his thoughts are downloaded for analysis, Smith downloads all available information on Iteration X as a reminder to himself and others that William Smith is more than a mechanical monster, and to apologize for those he has betrayed while within the Technocracy. And to reveal the flaws of Iteration X to anyone capable of opposing them. The report will be printed out and mailed to magazine called Paradigma. * 2000 ** Shortly after midnight, Christof Romuald and his coterie defeats Vukodlak in his Cathedral of Flesh in New York City, and Embraces Anezka. ** By this point the Dies Ultimae camp of the Glass Walkers properly forms, having created the camp's handbook and several packs based around the concept. ** Some of humanity expects the Apocalypse on this date. Some members of Iteration X are miffed that humanity didn't all decide to become Iterators. ** Ernesto C. Amanguale attends a New Year's party with other members of his Tradition. Bernhardt "Doctor Comet" Mueller disappears from the party, having projected himself forward in time to the end of the world. * 2002 ** Kilpatrick's Bail Bonds writes a bond for Vandal Cleaver, arrested for two counts of concealment of a deadly weapon and threats. * 2003 ** If the Sons of Ether vacant department Chairs are not filled by this time, the Ad Hoc Restructuring Committee will suspend or combine them. Chronicles of Darkness Events * 1863 **President Lincoln issues the Emancipation Proclamation, freeing all slaves in the Union. * 1931 ** Tom Steele, an Iron Master, makes a deal with an entity at an unmarked crossroad and founds the Lodge of the Crossroads. * 2000 ** At 12:00 AM, a supernal artifact manifests at the Oregon Vortex, near a Hallow claimed by a Free Council cabal. The cabal members all die mysterious deaths after touching the artifact, leaving a Mystagogue to smuggle it away to avoid further casualties. * 2001 ** At 12:01 AM, the former handler of the artifact secured one year ago is physically aged up to 115 years. Despite being a mere apprentice, he uses multiple Master-level Spells to overpower the guardians of the artifacts, only to putrefy and turn into dust once he touches it. The Mysterium reacts by constructing a special Athaneum called Vault II near Denver. Trinity Universe Events *'1999' ** In a media spectacle attended by VIPs ranging from former President Carter to Secretary-General Annan and from Steven Spielberg to Tom Cruise, Project Utopia reveals the nature of the "something big" hinted at in several of Laragione's late-1998 press releases, with the introduction of "Team Tomorrow," a group of novas from around the world organized to implement Utopia's goals of a better future. This first real-world "superteam's" initial lineup consists of Caestus Pax, Lightning, Griffin Armstrong, Ewen "Apollo Kid" Banks, Pratima "Splash" Basham, Ricardo Montoya-Bernal, Alison "Psyche" Pfalzgraff, and probationary members Hiram "Slag" Goldberg, Gvuthbjoerg "Ragnarockette" Danielsdottir, and Christoph "Shadow Artist" Yannik. "T2M" begins to combat global terrorism, organized crime and natural disasters with the cooperation of law-enforcement agencies worldwide, even as Utopia's fledgling Science and Technology Department begins working on solutions to famine and environmental crises. ** The "Thetis Proposal" crosses Laragione's desk. Submitted by an Internal Affairs agent who uses the proposal's name as her code name (in honor of Achilles' mother who sought to render her son invulnerable), it details what she sees as the "risks and harsh steps" (read: dirty tricks and other black ops) necessary to fulfill Utopia's vision of a better world, and proposes a division within Utopia to carry them out. Though resistant to the suggestion, Laragione discusses it with the Æon board, who (to his surprise and shock) greenlight Thetis' "Project Proteus" (named for the Old Man of the Sea who assumed his true form only when hopelessly trapped) and name her its director. XX *'2000' ** The Y2K bug hits many of the world's computer systems, causing moderate problems. Power production, airline traffic control, Internet traffic and financial institution computers are the most affected. Utopia-affiliated novas race around the globe to restore (or, in some cases, generate) emergency power and direct what few planes are in the air. Most people notice only that the airlines and banks are shut down for a couple of days, and that Web pages and e-mail have glitches for a few weeks. Y2K becomes Utopia's biggest public-relations windfall since the coming of the novas. (Project Proteus takes advantage of "coding glitches" and "irreparable data-loss" to disappear a few more files into the Babel Dossier.)Aberrant: Unknown book *'2002' ** London's Millennium Dome reopens as the London Museum of Living History, including an area of extensive documentation on what is already being called "the Nova Age". *'2003' ** The N! channel debuts on cable and satellite systems in 47 countries. A spinoff of the E! channel, N! is dedicated solely to the activities of novas. Among other features, it includes biographies of popular novas, quasi-scientific explorations of nova abilities and physiology, nova sports, and nova-related news from around the world. By April, N! becomes the highest-rated channel ever. *'2007' ** Nova astronauts Janos and Janice Karagian walk across the lunar surface without artificial life support gear. Plans are made to send nova astronauts to Mars. * 2010 ** There are approximately 9000 novas in existence. * 2100 ** The President of Luna announces her "Bill of Rights." Unauthorized murder, any attempt to cause permanent harm, and damaging the structure or community of the Pit are all considered illegal. The President additionally gets a 5% cut of any transaction. Theoretically anything else is legal. * 2109 ** While returning home from a New Year's Eve party, ISRAn Tyrel Attridge senses imminent threat from passing Cyril Delafield. The dual case ends up in court as the landmark case Attridge v. Delafield and Delafield v. Attridge. * 2120 ** The positions of the planets, as seen from above, are roughly thus: Mercury at 7:00, Venus between 3:00 and 4:00, Earth at 12:00, Mars at 6:00, Ceres at 4:00, Pallas at 3:00, Vesta at 7:00, Jupiter at 11:00, Saturn at 11:00, Uranus at 12:00, Neptune at 4:00, and Pluto between 10:00 and 11:00. Notes The 2007 entry regarding the sending of novas to the Moon is composed of two entries: The Aberrant Rulebook lists the nova as Janos Karagian, while Aberrant: Project Utopia lists it as Janice Karagian. Although one of these entries is likely an error, we have included both entries here, assuming Janos and Janice are either a brother-and-sister or husband-and-wife team. Since they're both capable of withstanding the pressures of space, and their names are quite similar, they may be twins. References de:1. Januar Category:Dates